


[podfic] an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes learns to knit

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fiber Arts, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony is jealous of Bucky's knit gifts, Tumblr Fic, originally posted on 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Steve shows up to an Avengers meeting in August wearing a red white and blue scarf that hangs down nearly to his knees, with little pieces of yarn sticking out anywhere there’s a color change.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	[podfic] an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes learns to knit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes learns to knit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571879) by gyzym. 



****Title:** [an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes learns to knit](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/83133217484/hill-hill-hill-thank-you-sam-seriously-i) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/profile)[gyzym](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:29

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/15%20\(AVG\)%20_an%20untitled%20tumblr%20fic,%20wherein%20Bucky%20Barnes%20learns%20to%20knit_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
